


Just a Day at Fanfic Cafe

by Sansinger



Series: The Fanfic Cafe [1]
Category: ColeyDoesThings- Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: A short one-shot at the Fanfic Cafe
Series: The Fanfic Cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Just a Day at Fanfic Cafe

“Hello! Welcome to fanfic cafe, how may I help you?”

The barista greeted the customer with a smile, watching as they came up to the counter. In the background were soft piano melodies, giving off the perfect coffee shop vibe.

“Uh, hey,” the customer replied. “Gaaah, what do I want? I just got bored and came here, it’s literally three AM.”

“Take your time.”

“Eh-I’ll do a fantasy. Some original characters too, if you have them. Teen. And don’t hold back on the angst.”

“Got it! And word count?”

“I’ll do a simple 10,000.”

“Okay! I’ll brew it right up for you.”

While the barista started brewing, the customer looked around at the other patrons. In the corner there was someone happily enjoying a filled-to-the-brim fluff fic. On the other end was someone deep in an at least 100,000 word fantasy adventure- very happy as well.

It may have been late at night, the moon and stars bright in the sky, visible the moment you stepped out the cafe’s door, but the simple presence of others made everything seem lively. There _were_ other people who liked the same things, who lovingly made these fics every day and who loved those who made them. Hey, maybe the customer one day could become a barista themselves. 

Sure, that night they may have not known what they wanted, but what if they did one day and nobody had the ingredients to make it? Surely they couldn’t be the only one to want such a thing then. So why not go ahead and try? 

“Teen fantasy!” the barista called, and the customer picked up their fic and left.

When they stepped outside, they could feel as some snow started falling down. The piano music faded as the door closed, and now they were all alone on this street. They sipped as they walked back home, letting the coziness settle in.

Ah. This really was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> May have based that order off the first fanfic I ever read....oh well


End file.
